frostbite - a jelsa and jackunzel story
by waytomanyfandoms
Summary: the big four are looking to escape their pasts and start news lives of adventure with each other in arendelle. Rapunzel is hoping to win jack's heart, but so is Elsa, and old friend of jack's with powers just like his. now jack has to choose who he wants to be with, and Elsa makes a mistake she cant fix without giving him up.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

his face. thats all i can remember, then a stiffening, not particularly painful feeling creeping up my body, freezing me. then cold. just darkness and coldness for about a few hours. my soul still somewhere, just trapped in ice, unable to escape. just as i give in to the darkness i hear my name called, but by who? its not jack. its merida i think. im touched that she valued our friendship, but the emotional pain of jack not caring weakens me, and i accept my fate. how did this all start? its all painful to look back on, but at the beginning it was nice. me and him, with our closest friends, running away from responsibilities to the exotic Arendelle. lets start there.

**chapter one : a new start.**

me, my best friends merida and hiccup, and my...um, acquaintance jack were tiered of our painful pasts. i was unsure of who i was, until one day jack found me and showed me the world outside the tower i was trapped in my whole life. i loved it, and we ran away together, stumbling upon merida and hiccup along the way. we all loved eachother, and we were all going through some hard stuff. merida was to be courted, and hiccup was always looked down on. after i left the tower, i discovered nothing feels better then leaving your past behind. so i suggested we ran off. i had read of a place called arendelle, and jack had confirmed for me it existed. so we set off. we journeyed by flight, me hiccup and merida on hiccup's dragon toothless, and jack flying. we talked the whole time, and i noticed how fond merida and hiccup were of each other. i smiled. for some reason, i wanted me and jack to have that.

Arendelle was beautiful as promised. we landed in a forest, so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. merida and hiccup hopped off of toothless, as did i, only to stumble and fall into jack's arms. i looked up at him, and without a doubt he was blushing. the redness of his cheeks stood out against his pale skin. he grinned. "be careful punz." punz. thats what he calls me. i loved it. i giggled. "sorry". but i wasn't really. what had happened made me happy in a strange way. we walked out of the forest and towards the kingdom. hiccup inquired, where are we supposed to stay? we didnt really plan this out." jack knew this place better than anybody."i have a friend here. i havent seen her in a while but she should recognize me." jack responded. her? who is she? i thought to myself. i felt a ping of jealousy, but i ignored it. for all i knew she could have been an old lady. at the time, it didn't seem like a threat to the relationship me and jack had. i couldn't have been more wrong .

**chapter two : meeting elsa**


	2. Chapter 2

we stood outside of a castle that towered over our heads. Hiccup and I stared in awe, but this wasn't new to Merida and Jack. Merida, of course used to live in a castle, but why jack was familiar with this one was a mystery to us all. without warning, jack quickly took my hand and jumped into the air. he flew over the castle gates as i screamed and swiftly landed. i fell to my knees, hyperventilating on the ground. jack asked, "you okay punz? you're acting as if you had never flown before." looking concerned, but also a bit smug. i stood up, still breathing heavily. "you didn't warn me!"i shouted. he laughed and flew over to the the other side of the castle gates to pick up Merida and hiccup. when he brought them over to where i was, i was still angry, but seeing his face made me feel nervous and a bit happy.

Jack flew up to a tall window, and came out with a stunning girl about my age, with hair white as the snow around us, pinned in a fancy updo. she wore a purple cloak, a green-blue dress, and matching gloves. her eyes were a dazzling blue, full of wonder,but she looked shy and unsettled. she appeared in many ways unlike me. my 70 feet long hair always stayed down, and my style was more carefree, like my personality. was jack into girls like her? what about me? i stared with fear in my eyes as jack did that thing he would do with me, where he would drop me while we were flying, then swoop down and catch me. but instead of freaking out and scolding jack like i would do, she laughed with him as they landed together on the ground. they walked over to us, and she stopped laughing and her face grew pale. "guys, this is Elsa, the future queen of Arendelle. shes letting us stay at her castle." jack said. she nodded, her eyes focused on the ground, not making eye contact with us."hi." she mumbled. i wanted to respond, but my throat felt dry, and i was suddenly feeling shy and unsettled, much like Elsa.


End file.
